


sleepy confesions

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: klance fics i though of on the spot� [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: This goes to my bff Miranda. Cause it's her birthday and she is awesome!!





	sleepy confesions

**Author's Note:**

> This goes to my bff Miranda. Cause it's her birthday and she is awesome!!

Lance didn't know when the last time he manege to get a good nights sleep was. He guessed maybe a week or so, definitely not a good amount thats for sure, he also guessed it must have looked bad to the others especially when both Shiro and allure sent him to bed early that night. but unfortunately he just couldn't, so hear he was sitting in his little make-shift window seat in one of the lesser used hallways of the castle. There weren't many, but Lance considered it chance. About a few days after coming to the castle and them taking off into space to save the universe he'd came across the hall while exploring, as most sane and bored out of there mind teen such as himself would do at the strange hours of the night in a strange place. The next day he convinced coran to give him a small spare mattress pad things and made the spot his one, even found a few of the half sticky glow in the dark stars he would just shove in his pocket after the fell from the ceiling in his dorm room. Thought the footsteps coming twords him should have been a sign of another person coming his was he paid no mind assuming it was Coran, he hadn't expected to hear a sigh and, " Lance?... Aren't you supposed to be asleep, in your room?" The annoyed voice of Keith said behind him. Lance just shrugged to tired to start a fight with him. Though the red paladin sighed and walked closer to the boy And sitting down across from him. Sitting in silence and said "So.... What's up?" "Your the one trying to make conversation?" Lance replied sarcastically "never thought I'd see the day." "Oh like your not trying to make this any less akward." "Why are you even here, nobody asked for your stupid pretty mullet to come sit me." "Wait.. you think my hair is pretty?" Keith said a bit pink in the face, Lance sputtered embraced, looking away saying " S...so what if I- I do?" "I... Don't know.... I've never really been complemented before." Lance glanced over seeing Keith with his face in his hands and knees to his chest. "Keith?" He moved over to the boy next to him and pulled lightly at is hand to look at his face, he was much pinker then a second ago. ' So cute.' lance though, when Keith tried to hide his face again he realized he'd said it out loud. "Wh- why are you so nice all of a sudden?" "I don't know, maybe because I like you and usually are trying to get your attention, and hearing you don't get compliments made me want to tell you how wonderful and great and beautiful you are..." Lance rambled slightly. Keith just squeeked and buried himself in his hands again "stop!!! Lance!!!! I get it!!! I get it!!!" "Nope I'm probably gonna regret this all tomorrow when you beat me up and now saying that I'm surprised that you haven't yet, but you deserve to know that you are the coolest, sweetest, and your ass is a nice peach shape, and your always training so your ripped. And you could probably carry me around. And your eyes are a pretty midnight purple that I-" Keith just about had enough and surged forward locking his lips with his own in a way to shut him up, Thought it was quick and chased lance noted his lips were soft but chapped, like he'd been bitting at them. "Would you stop already? I get it. And I-I like you to lance." The last part he said looking away with a red face. Lance leaned forward pecking Keith on the cheek then stood up grabbing his hands. "Where are you taking me?" "Well if I remember correctly I'm supposed to be sleeping and technically so are you, right?" He nods, then he notices there entering Lance's room. "We'll see. I can cuddle with my boyfriend can't I?... unless you didn't want to be my boyfriend and I read this wrong. I'm sorry I-" "Lance. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Keith said a blushing mess. Lance smiled brightly and pulled the other down on the bed, laying down with his arms around Keith who's head was resting on Lance's shoulder and there legs intertwined. They fell asleep comfortably together.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP getting so sleep-deprived that they accidentally confess their feelings to Person B before they can realize what they’re saying


End file.
